


Oficial corrupto.

by BlackWhite1232



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Russian Mafia, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWhite1232/pseuds/BlackWhite1232
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, el oficial a cargo del caso Victor Nikiforov, se encuentra teniendo relaciones sexuales con este. Él sabe que no es correcto pero su omega lo quiere.Nadie había sospechado, hasta que Phichit, su mejor amigo y también policía, decide hablar.|Va a contener violencia y lenguaje obseno. Es omegaverse pero la trama no girará en torno a eso|





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Son las 3 am y yo escribiendo este intento de fic. Espero que les guste!  
> Soy de Argentina así que puede ser que se me haya escapado un voseo, si es así por favor dejenme saber.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios para saber cómo seguir <3

-¡Agh, Victor, Victor! Más fuerte… por favor!- El omega pidió sin vergüenza, no era un santo y nunca lo sería. Estaba acostado en su cama mientras era cogido por su “pareja”. Podía sentir cómo en su interior se empezaba a formar esa sensación electrizante que tanto conocía.

-Oh, Yuuri, voy a romperte. Desearás no haberme conocido- Y con esa frase, el alfa agarró con fuerza la cadera del menor mientras lo penetraba. Quedarían moretones pero a quién le importaba. Así eran ellos, duro y salvaje. Ya habría caricias para disfrutar en otro momento. Victor se dirigió al cuello del menor y empezó a dejar un surco de besos. Inhaló la esencia del menor que desprendía su glándula omega y lamió la zona. Oh Yuuri. Algún día te marcaré y serás solo mío. El menor reaccionó ante las atenciones e inconscientemente apretó al alfa en su interior. Sí. Lo marcaría y lo preñaría todo el tiempo. Mostraría su dominancia frente a todo el mundo.

-Ugh, déjame correrme dentro tuyo. Después conseguimos una pastilla. Por favor, Yuuri. Sólo esta vez.

El menor abrió los ojos, que hasta ese entonces los tenía cerrados y miró al mayor. Victor lo miraba profundamente y con deseo, algunos de sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor y su pecho relucía los tatuajes de la mafia a la que pertenecía. Yuuri estiró sus brazos y lo atrajo hacía él. Besó sus labios con delicadeza y suspiró cuando sintió cómo era estimulado en su pene. Esto que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Horriblemente mal sin embargo no podía parar. Su omega se había encaprichado con Victor y no podía, ni quería, dejarlo ir.

-Hazlo. Estoy cerca, muy cerca… voy a ¡Mgh!

No pudo terminar la frase que ya se estaba corriendo en la mano del mayor, quién no tardó en venirse dentro suyo y anudarlo. Ambos respiraban velozmente mientras trataban de recobrar el aire. Esta vez volvieron a besarse pero con delicadeza, como si tuvieran miedo a que el otro desapareciera y fuera todo un vil engaño de la naturaleza. Con sus manos, Victor recorrió el suave y relleno cuerpo de Yuuri. Este no era delgado, tenía sus kilos de más pero qué hermoso era. Repartió besos en su rostro y sonrió.

-Mira cómo me tienes, oficial. A tu merced. Podrías arrestarme ahora mismo y no lucharía ni por un segundo.

Su nudo se deshinchó y pudo por fin separarse del menor. Se recostó a su lado y ambos se quedaron pensando en la oscuridad del cuarto. Cada tanto este se iluminaba un poco por los autos que pasaban, pero nunca de una forma que molestara.

\-----

Me acomodé para quedar enfrente de Victor y mirarlo a los ojos. Su cuerpo desprendía el típico olor a alfa que acababa de tener sexo junto con su característico olor a menta y tabaco.

-Mi turno empieza en media hora. Debería arreglarme e ir yendo… Y-yo… bueno, en realidad Pichit y los demás descubrieron que vas a recibir armas dentro de unos días y- genial, me había empezado a alterar. Hablar de estas cosas siempre me ponía nervioso porque no sabía qué hacer. Victor era mi pareja, al menos por el momento, y sentía que debía avisarle pero a la vez, era un criminal, mi enemigo. ¡Santo cielo, me pagaban para atrapar sujetos de su calaña! Sentí como sus orbes azules me miraban fijos a pesar de la oscuridad y una mano me acariciaba el rostro.

-Oh Yuuri, no te preocupes por eso. Tú solo trabaja, amor. Yo me encargaré de todo. Tranquilo, nadie sabrá que estás conmigo a menos que quieras. Me acercó para abrazarme y no pude evitar esconder mi rostro en su cuello. Estar con él me relajaba y me hacía olvidar de mis miedos. Besé su cuello y me separé. El trabajo me esperaba y a él también.

-Iré a ducharme- Ya había empezado a sentir cómo el semen de Victor se escurría por mis piernas, y por más que hubiese querido seguir acostado, la necesidad de sentirme fresco era más importante.

-Puedo ir contigo- sugirió con una sonrisa desde la cama mi alfa pero me negué. Ambos sabíamos cómo terminaría eso.

\-----

Yuuri me ignoró con una bella mueca en sus labios y se fue al baño. Aproveché para buscar mi teléfono y revisar las llamadas perdidas de Yakov. Suspiré con frustración ya que no había hora en la que el viejo no me molestase. Lo llamé y no tardó en contestar.

-Victor. ¿Dónde demonios estás? La policía no para de seguirnos el rastro y estoy a punto de matarlos a todos uno por uno.

-Cállate, Yakov. Si eres un inútil que no sabe cómo distraerlos es tu problema.

Amaba poder estar con la mafia. Podía liberarme y ser como yo realmente era pero no me malentiendan, cuidar y estar con Yuuri me encantaba pero torturar y matar gente… oh sí, eso era otro nivel. Solo mi pequeño omega podría ver esa parte de mí, esa que solo estaba destinada para la pareja, para la futura madre de mis hijos.

-Estaré allí en media hora y si para ese entonces no tienes al inepto que filtró información te cortaré la lengua.

No esperé la respuesta y colgué. Estaba seguro que Yakov ya estaba enterado del soplón. Sonreí con suficiencia y empecé a vestirme. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Eres más útil que cualquiera de mis hombres. Con esos pensamientos me dirigí a la cocina de mi omega e hice café. Sabía que el menor amaba esa bebida y la consumía antes de ir a trabajar toda la noche. Mientras controlaba el estado de mis armas escuché los pasos de mi querido omega. Verlo con su uniforme sólo me ponía más cachondo.

-Calma tus hormonas, Nikiforov.

-No puedo, oficial. Resulta ser que mi pareja me atrae mucho. Demasiado diría yo.

\----

Victor lo agarró de la cinturó y lo empujó contra una pared. Lo besó fuertemente mientras que con sus manos recorría la cintura y el culo del menor. Yuuri se separó antes de que pudiera empezar a mojar su ropa limpia y apoyó las manos sobre el rostro del peli-plateado.

-Victor… ¿Cómo seguirá lo nuestro? Tengo miedo de que alguien se entere y nos pase algo. Tengo un presentimiento. El mafioso sonrió enternecido. ¡Su pareja se preocupaba por ambos! Lo había elegido bien, desde el día que entró a la academia de policias, Victor ya sabía todo sobre Yuuri.

-No te preocupes, amor. Nadie se enterará. Además tengo algo que decirte, dentro de unos meses podrás dejar a la policía y estar conmigo todo el día. ¿Acaso no es genial?- sonrió el mayor. Ya lo tenía todo planeado. Consentirlo, mimarlo, follarlo, preñarlo. Sin embargo no pudo seguir soñando cuando un olor amargo inundó sus fosas nasales. ¿Por qué sufría su pequeño?

-¡P-pero yo quiero seguir ayudando a la gente! Claramente no soy el mejor policía pero puedo ayudar a los niños, ancianos, incluso turistas.

Yuuri parecía afligido, él quería estar con Victor. Desde hace meses que lo había conocido, a él y a su secreto, pero también amaba su oficio. El alfa le interrumpió sus pensamientos al decirle que no habría problema, que podría seguir ayudando gente con todo el dinero que él le daría. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco y dejó que se calmara. Hablaron un poco más y se despidieron.

Victor desapareciendo en su auto junto con otras dos personas que Yuuri nunca supo los nombres y él camino a la estación de policías. Era un milagro que todavía no sospecharan de él. Desde que había asumido el caso de Nikiforov, este se había retrasado y estropeado varias veces. La estación no quedaba lejos, solo a tres cuadras, por eso siempre caminaba para llegar. Sin embargo, al entrar, iniciaría el momento en el que la vida de Yuuri daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

\------

El beta entró en la oficina con su cara compungida. Sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto pero, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por su amigo. Se armó de valor y le habló a la persona que estaba detrás del escritorio firmando unos papeles.

-Jefe, Yuuri no es quién dice ser y tengo pruebas.


	2. Punto de partida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste! Tal vez resulta que la historia avanza lento, pero tengan paciencia que estoy terminando de pensar algunas cosillas(?  
> Una vez más, si se me escapó algún voseo, por favor comentenlo. Bueno, disfruten!

-¿Estás seguro, Phichit? Katsuki no es mala persona, el omega se desvive por los demás y no creo que él haga estas cosas. Si es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto, Chulanont. No quiero bromistas en mi comisaría.

El tailandés ya estaba nervioso de por sí y las palabras de su superior no hacían nada para calmarlo. ¡Cómo no estarlo! Estaba delatando a su mejor o ¿ex-mejor amigo? Ambos trabajan para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y el omega no hacía más que acostarse con un mafioso que básicamente controlaba la mayoría de la actividad delictiva del país. El oficial no dejaba de recorrer la oficina con su vista y apretar las manos. Tal vez se apresuró en contar esto. No tenía las pruebas suficientes. En realidad, había encontrado una carta pequeña en el departamento del omega firmada por el mafioso. Pero él no era el único “V. N” del mundo. V.N podría ser cualquiera. Era más su instinto llevándolo a confesar su descubrimiento que su parte racional actuando. Bajó la mirada y la concentró en el brillo de sus zapatos que con tanto esmero había lustrado. El comisario, al ver eso suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

-Phichit, eres buen oficial, jóven y tienes toda una vida por delante. Haré la vista gorda a este incidente. No me gustaría tener que manchar tu expediente. ¿Te parece? Es muy normal tener envidia de los compañeros cuando parece que uno mismo está estancado.

¿Envidia? ¡Él no tenía envidia de Yuuri! El moreno miró serio a su jefe y le respondió:

-Yo no le tengo envidia, señor. Y tiene razón, fue un error haber venido. Disculpe mi insolencia.

Se retiró del despacho del beta canoso con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. “Averiguaré todo, Yuuri. Solo espero que estés haciendo esto en contra de tu voluntad…” El beta deseaba con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse.

Cuando se sentó en su escritorio, por la puerta principal, entró Yuuri. Este al verlo sonrió y se dirigió hacia él. Se saludaron como todos los días y pusieron manos a la obra. Firmaron unos papeles, ordenaron otras fichas y siguieron con las investigaciones abiertas.

El omega navegaba por los servidores de la policía mientras leía las pistas que tenían para “atrapar” a Nikiforov. Hasta el momento, la única noticia actual era la que le había comentado a Victor hace unas horas.

-¿Y, Phich? ¿Algún dato nuevo para la investigación?- El aludido, que estaba en perdido en sus pensamientos lo miró. La distancia que había entre ellos era de unos tres metros gracias a los escritorio pero aún así, Phichit sintió cómo la persona que tenía enfrente era un completo desconocido. Cálmate. Sólo porque viste un estúpido papel con las insignias “V. N” piensas que tu mejor amigo es un traidor. Trató de poner la mejor cara y le sonrió. Le respondió que no había nada nuevo.

\------

Con su habitual silencio, Victor entró a la mansión. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Yakov quien lo esperaba en su oficina. Esta era grande, con su escritorio de roble y su piso de madera a juego. Las cortinas del ventanal estaban cerradas. Por lo que, la única iluminación provenía de un candelabro. Caminó con pasos firmes y se acomodó en su asiento. Entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello y miró fijo a su mentor. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia iluminó su rostro y prosiguió:

-Yakov, yo sé que aún conservas tus manías de dar órdenes y ser respetado. Pero, ya estás viejo. A mí no me llamas la atención ni en tus sueños, espero que eso te quede claro. Si dejo que opines es sólo porque te aprecio.

El joven alfa desprendía hormonas de amenaza a pesar de su actitud relajada. Por mucho que Yakov le había enseñado a cómo ser el mejor y verlo casi como un padre, seguía siendo otro alfa. Aunque claro, ya pasado de edad. Este lo miraba serio, sin emitir palabra. No iba a someterse, eso era más que obvio ya que era un Feltsman. Su alfa no demostraba enojo, solo emitía neutralidad. Este se aclaró la voz, y como si nada hubiera sido dicho, le comentó las nuevas noticias a Victor.

-El soplón resultó ser uno de menor rango, no conocía a nadie del círculo importante. Al parecer, era un infiltrado del comité de investigación y la policía no había sido avisada. Solo se enteraron de su existencia cuando este logró escapar. Según me informaron, el insecto solo conocía del tipo de tráfico. Ahora se encuentra viajando a otro país con ayuda del gobierno...

El joven resopló con molestia y se levantó a servirse un whiskey. Despidió a Yakov y no pudo concentrarse en sus pensamientos cuando un muy molesto rubió entró en la habitación. Diecisiete años y ya era toda una fiera. Yuri sí que le caía bien.

-Los clubes fueron atacados. Un grupo de Leroy entró y causó disturbios. Dijeron que tuvieras cuidado, Victor. JJ planea expandir sus influencias. -Espetó el joven.

-Esa rata... No importa, disfrutaré matándolo. Dile a Chris que no quiero que un incidente así vuelva a ocurrir, que invierta más en seguridad. Si entra alguien, aparte de clientes comunes, que sea de Leroy bala en la cabeza. No importa si es mujer, niño u hombre. ¿Entendido?

El omega rubio asintió hastiado y empezó a mandar mensajes con las nuevas órdenes. Él tenía la suerte de tener más libertad en la familia ya que había sido “adoptado” por Victor hacía como unos doce años, cuando este solo tenía unos dieciséis años. Podía tener sus facetas de locura pero el mayor no era mala persona, o eso creía Yuri.

El platinado por fin pudo quedarse solo en su oficina cuando el menor se fue. Tenía que pensar qué hacer con el Comité y la policía. Ambos ya estaban enterados del cargamento de armas, pero no sabían ni cuándo ni dónde. Lo cual era una ventaja enorme.

Abandonó el despacho y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto, este también era grande y estaba decorado con cortinas azul marino junto con una cama king-size. Una buen cuidada poodle salió de debajo de la cama a su encuentro. El alfa sonrió al ver a su fiel compañera y se agachó a recibirla.

-¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Makkachin!- Rió y la acarició. Aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que deseaba bañarse. Se sacó su camisa y a esta la acompañaron sus pantalones negros. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su Yuuri. ¿Estaría haciendo una patrulla? ¿Completando papeles?

Lo que el alfa no sabía era que no estaba del todo errado. El omega estaba con Phichit recorriendo las calles de San Petersburgo, brindando seguridad a quienes volvían a sus casas a tal horas de la noche. El tailandés había decidido borrar sus intenciones de su mente. Se había autoconvencido de que V. N era cualquier otra persona y las siglas eran pura casualidad. Por lo que no tenía nada para dudar de Yuuri. ¡Era una cosita tierna y tímida! Jamás se involucraría con un criminal como Nikiforov. Se sintió tonto de tan solo pensarlo.

-Oye, Yuuri. Deberíamos ir a un club alguno de estos días. Hace mucho que no salimos juntos.

El azabache dudó un segundo en responder, era verdad que no se divertían así hace varias semanas pero tampoco era una persona que le agradara el ambiente de una fiesta. De pronto, recordó que Victor le había comentado de sus negocios legales, uno de ellos era un club llamado Snow White, bastante popular en la capital rusa.

-Podríamos ir a Snow White… Un conocido trabajo ahí y nos dejaría pasar sin problemas- Solo le tendría que avisar a Victor que irían y listo, pan comido. Se sorprendió cuando el beta lo abrazó de golpe. Su aroma no era fuerte pero se podía sentir la felicidad en el aire.

-¡La pasaremos genial! Vamos, sigamos caminando. Este recorrido no se va hacer solo.

_Y lo que parecía una idea genial, fue el punto de partida para que todo empezara a salir mal en la vida de ambos amigos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gustó? No les gusto? Amaría saber qué piensan! Nos leemos pronto :)
> 
> Perdón que sea tan corto es que todavía estoy tratando de encontrar mi ritmo de escritura(?


	3. La calma antes de la tormenta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentro entre Phichit y Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///AVISO///  
> -Uso de drogas.  
> -Sexo raramente consentido.
> 
> Espero que nadie se ofenda, sepan que es una historia!
> 
> Disfruten.

Llegaron al club sin contratiempos. La exclusividad de este se podía notar al ver la cantidad de personas haciendo fila para entrar. Aunque lo más probable era que se quedaran afuera. Phichit siguió a Yuuri hasta la entrada, donde dos alfas controlaban quienes ingresaban al local. Éste solo les dijo su nombre y los dejaron pasar sin miramientos.

 

-¡Eres increíble! Quién diría que una cosita como tú tendría conocidos en este tipo de lugares- El beta pellizcó una de las mejillas del mayor y se dejó impresionar por el lugar. Cuerpos frotándose unos con otros, feromonas flotando en el aire -mas* sin de dejar de ser agradable- y música que retumbaba por los parlantes era lo que inundaba el lugar.

 

Yuuri solo se sonrojó debido al contacto pero no pudo decir nada. Fue arrastrado por el menor a la barra, donde las bebidas tenían un precio bastante elevado. Los atendió una linda chica, beta ya que no podía sentirle el aroma fácilmente, quien les recomendó la especialidad de la noche: Sex Night. Una mezcla entre tequila y cítricos.

 

Al parecer, las influencias de Yuuri no alcanzaban sólo a los de seguridad. Sino que la gente de la barra también tenía órdenes de servirle tragos gratis al omega junto y a su acompañante. Pichit parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de beber gratis por lo que no dudo en descontrolarse ni un segundo. No sólo había invitado a Yuuri a salir para divertirse, el tailandés también tenía la meta de emborracharse y olvidar el momento en el que decidió dudar de su amigo.

 

Yuuri observaba desde el asiento de la barra cómo su amigo se divertía en la pista de baile, el alcohol parecía haberle subido bastante rápido ya que el beta no había comido y sus movimientos parecían descoordinados. El omega no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le quedaba la ropa a su amigo. Unos pantalones de cuerina ajustados, negros y brillosos junto con una camisa red de igual color que dejaba ver sus abdominales levemente marcados. Tal vez, debería perder un poco de peso…

 

-Parece que es el único disfrutando, eh?- Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando buscó al dueño de la voz, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Christophe, gerente y mano derecha de Victor lo miraba sonriente.

 

-¡Chris! Pensé que no te vería- Intentó sacar charla el omega mientras bebía una copa. El alfa no dudó en revolver su cabello como si de un niño se tratase y respondió:

 

-Creeme que yo tampoco, pero cierta persona que conozco me pidió que te cuidara. Victor dijo llegaría dentro de un rato. Parece que no puede pasar una noche sin marcarte. Ahora si me disculpas, veo que tienes un amigo bastante encantador. Nos vemos, Yuuri.

 

El ojiverde caminó hasta el moreno y lo abrazó por detrás. Desde el ventanal del segundo piso que lo había observado. A Yuuri no le pasaría nada, así que no se preocupó mucho por el omega. El tailandés no parecía molesto a su agarre y siguió bailando y bebiendo.

 

-¿Quiéres más alcohol? Ven, sígueme. Tengo incluso mejores de los que sirven acá.

 

¿Era peligroso? Sí. ¿Le importó al beta? Claro que no. No todos los días un hermoso alfa le proponía alcohol de primera calidad. Además, en su estado, tampoco podía cuestionarse mucho las cosas. Siguió al alfa ignorando cómo la mayoría de las personas se corrían para evitar estar en su camino. Eso le tuvo que haber indicado algo pero no hizo caso.

 

Subieron por unas escaleras oscuras que estaban al lado del bar hasta llegar al despacho de Christophe. El beta parecía molesto, no tenía más alcohol ni había música para bailar. Y el rubio como buen anfitrión que era, no iba a dejar que su invitado la pasara mal.

 

-¿Cómo te llamas, bonito?- preguntó mientras lo apoyaba contra el sofá del lugar. Se dirigió al mini-bar que estaba al lado del escritorio y agarró la botella de ron completa a la vez que sacaba ácido de unos de sus bolsillos.

 

-Mmm- Pichit se había acostado y cerrado los ojos, tal vez sí estaba un poco borracho- Phichit. ¿Tú?

 

El moreno escuchó como el mayor se acercaba y lo obligaba a sentarse encima suyo sobre el sofá. No le molestaba la actitud, ya la conocía, ahora solo seguiría un buen sexo y ya está. Le pasó la botella de alcohol y el menor no dudó en tomarla. Bebió tres tragos grandes antes de sentir el sabor amargo inundar su boca.

 

-Para tí, Chris. Dime, Phich ¿Probaste los nuevos ácidos?- El alfa tenía las manos en la cintura del chico mientras hacía suaves masajes circulares. Phichit lo miró tratando de recordar si algún momento había usado esa droga. Negó con la cabeza.

 

-No… Esas cosas están mal... te pudren el cerebro- Chris rió ante tal respuesta ya que encontraba irónico que bebiera alcohol en grandes cantidades pero evitara la droga. Dejó la botella de ron a un costado al besar al moreno. Era un beso sin amor, rápido. Estaba caliente y quería tener sexo con alguien pronto. El beta no dudó en responder y seguir el beso. Sería un tonto si no aprovechaba a semejante alfa de hombros anchos. Cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y empezó a restregarse encima de los pantalones de Chris.

 

-Espera, precioso. Tengo un regalo para tí- Se separó de Phichit mientras se pegaba un ácido en la lengua y a la vez que agarraba la botella de ron para beber un trago. Rápidamente volvió a besar al moreno, quien no entendía las acciones del rubio hasta que lo sintió. Era obligado a tragar el ron mientras sentía cómo la especie de pegatina se adhería a su lengua. El alfa lo tomó del cuello para evitar que se alejara y siguió besándolo. Sus manos empezaron a viajar al culo del beta donde empezó a aplicar presión.

 

-Tienes un cuerpo divino- Lo halagó el alfa. De repente, el beta empezó a sentir un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y se concentraba en su parte baja. Chris lo besó en el cuello y fue dejando un rastro húmedo. Phichit se sacó la camisa para tratar de apagar el calor pero era imposible. Los besos del rubio se sentían intensificados y eran la gloria misma.

 

Se bajó del regazo del mayor para quedar de rodillas frente a él. Oh, Chris amaba esa droga nueva. Era perfecta para parejas. Aunque claro, él no la consumiría. Como dijo Phichit antes, esa cosa te quemaba la cabeza y él la tenía que tener en perfectas condiciones para los negocios.

 

Adelantándose al moreno y abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones. Tomó su miembro y lo empezó a masajear. No pudo preguntarle nada al beta porque este ya se había abalanzado a su hombría. Empezó repartiendo besos desde la base hasta la punta. Chris recostó su cabeza extasiado mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza del menor.

 

-Es toda tuya, cariño. Por hoy, haz lo que quieras- cerró los ojos y esperó a que Phichit siguiera con su tarea. El menor tomó la base con una mano, mientras que con su lengua había empezado a lamer ese gran falo. Fue introduciendo su boca hasta llegar a la mitad. Si seguía, se atragantaría.  Al parecer, el rubio no opinaba lo mismo y empezó a hacer presión con sus manos.

 

-Llegarás hasta el final, precioso. Me harás una buena mamada y te cogeré como la perra que seguro eres- dios, si Phichit fuera un omega, seguro ya estaría todo mojado. Trató de controlar su respiración a medida que iniciaba un vaivén en el pene del mayor pero no podía. Este era muy grande para su costumbre y las sensaciones multiplicadas a mil por el ácido no ayudaba. Chris jaló suavemente de su cabello y lo alejó del pene. Le dejó un tiempo para respirar hasta que volvió a hacerlo chupar su miembro. Phichit pasaba la lengua por todo el largo que podía hasta la punta mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba sus bolas. Estas parecían pesadas, seguro del semen que contenían. Al pensar eso, algo dentro del beta pareció despertarse y empezó a complacer al alfa con más esmero.

 

-¡Ah! Phich, estoy cerca- Gemidos y gruñidos no paraban de salir de la boca del mayor hasta que se corrió en la boca del beta, quien tragó todo. Parecía alterado, como si su única necesidad fuera obtener ese precioso líquido del alfa. Volvió a sentarlo en su regazo y empezó a besarlo. Ahora él lo haría sentir bien. Dirigió sus labios a los pezones del menor y los estimuló, dejándolos más erectos de lo que ya estaban. Phichit terminó por quitarse su pantalón y ropa interior, mientras que Chris hacía lo mismo con su camisa. Ya que su pantalón y boxer habían quedado en algún lado de la habitación durante el momento de la felación.

 

El moreno recostó su espalda en el sillón mientras Christophe le seguía dejando marcas en su cuello y pecho. Sentía que flotaba a la vez que las zonas por donde Chris pasaba se calentaban. Unos dedos rozaron su entrada y no pudo evitar suspirar.

 

-Mmm… Chris. Por favor, cógeme- pidió el azabache, tratando de conseguir más fricción con la mano del alfa.

 

-Todavía no estás preparado, cariño- El alfa penetró con dos de sus dedos el ano del beta, quien solo se retorcía y gemía. Hasta que no sintió que tres de ellos entraran, no dejó de estimularlo. Se separó un instante para ponerse un preservativo y por fin atender al beta como se merecía. Rozó con su glande la entrada, lo que hizo desesperar a Phichit más de lo que ya estaba. Sonrió con suficiencia y penetró lentamente al menor.

 

Todo su ser se sentía completo. El alfa lo sostenía firmemente mientras terminaba de penetrarlo y unos suspiros escapaban de sus labios. Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, él mismo empezó los movimientos de su cadera para auto-penetrarse. El alfa entendió la señal dio acertadas estocadas. Primero lentas y después rápido, como a él le gustaban. Gotas de sudor cubrían ambos cuerpo y el aroma a sexo inundaba la oficina. Pegaron sus frentes mientras el alfa seguía penetrándolo.

 

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ahí, Chris!- había tocado su punto G y el beta había visto las estrellas. No sabía si era por la droga o por el inmenso placer. Las estocadas continuaron por un rato hasta que ambos se corrieron. El alfa dentro del menor y el beta sobre su abdomen. Chris acomodó unos mechones negros detrás de la oreja del menor y lo besó dulcemente.

 

-Descansa si quieres, te llevaré al departamento de Yuuri. No te preocupes- Ojos verdes y negros de encontraron, unos denotaban cansancio mientras que otros satisfacción. El beta asintió mientras respiraba profundamente, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

 

Chris se separó, quitándose el preservativo y desechándolo. Con toallas húmedas se limpió como pudo tanto él como a Phichit y lo vistió. Sí, Yuuri tenía un muy bello amigo. Alisó en lo posible su camisa blanca y sus pantalones. Aunque no importaba mucho, ya eran como las tres de la mañana y podrían cerrar el local.

 

Salió de la oficina para hacer una última ronda y controlar que no ocurrieran incidentes cuando se encontró con Victor y su omega en el VIP. Ambos parecían charlar amenamente, hasta parecían una pareja normal. Se acercó a ellos y saludó a su jefe.

 

-Chris, amigo, ya era hora de que aparecieras. Lo cierto es que creí haberte dicho que cuidaras de mi Yuuri en mi ausencia- El peliplata lo miró con ojos serios, dejando a relucir su alfa, quien estaba molesto porque su omega había “corrido peligro”. El rubio suspiró y se sentó al lado de Victor a la par que respondía.

 

-No le iba a pasar nada, Victor. Además, tú ya estabas en camino.

 

El omega trató de que la atención del alfa volviera hacia a él. Así este no se enojaba con Chris. No le gustaba cuando entre ellos había situaciones tensas, eran mejores amigos. El peliplata al sentir moverse a su pareja, lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Dejó que sus labios se rozaran rápidamente y volvió su rostro hacia Chris.

 

-Solo que no vuelva a pasar. Estás avisado. Ahora vete, quiero estar con Yuuri a solas. Más tarde te pediré las ganancias de este mes. ¿De acuerdo?- Christophe asintió y se marchó del lugar. Llevaría al beta a dormir y volvería al club.

 

Mientras tanto, Yuuri le comentaba a su amor lo feliz que estaba. Él y Phichit habían vuelto a salir como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque no habían compartido la noche bailando juntos, sí que se había divertido eligiendo la ropa y arreglándose con él. A medida que hablaba, Victor lo miraba con atención y complacencia. Si Yuuri era feliz, él también. Y agradeció internamente al beta por la elección de atuendo del omega. Un pantalón ajustado y una camisa negra junto con su cabello arreglado hacia atrás.

 

-Me alegro por tí amor- el alfa suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado. Solo quería dormir. Por lo que ofreció al menor llevarlo a su casa. El omega asintió gustoso. Amaba la cama de Victor, era muy suave y las sábanas de seda hacían que la amara más. Tal vez algún día le pediría por unas.

 

Le mandó un mensaje a Phichit, sabiendo que no lo vería en ese momento, avisándole que volvería solo, que pasaría la noche con alguien en un hotel. Un mensaje común, normal entre amigos con una vida sexual sana. Había que mantener las apariencias.

 

Abandonaron el local y se dirigieron al auto del mayor, un audi último modelo color negro. Fueron recibidos por personas armadas quienes comprobaron sus identidades y los dejaron pasar. Esa noche no hicieron mucho la verdad, solo acurrucarse en la cama como cualquier otra pareja. Ambos durmieron pacíficamente, el omega entre los brazos de su alfa, sintiendo seguridad y peliplata disfrutando de su dulce aroma. Olvidándose, por al menos esa noche, de los problemas con JJ y la policía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ese "mas" no lleva tilde porque actúa como un "pero". Pueden leer más acá: https://blog.lengua-e.com/2011/mas-con-tilde-y-mas-sin-tilde/  
> Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño lemon antes de la trama principal, se viene fea la cosa(?)  
> No duden en dejar sus comentarios! Siento que no le gusta a nadie jajaja pero los kudos me animan.  
> Nos leemos <3
> 
> No duden en avisar los errores!


	4. El balance roto

Phichit despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido y la cabeza punzante. Nunca más tomaría se juró a sí mismo. Trató de recordar la noche anterior pero fue en vano. Solo pequeños flashbacks de él bailando junto con un alfa venían a su mente y nada más. Suspiró derrotado y abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz que entraba por la ventana inundaba toda la habitación que reconoció como la de Yuuri. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí ahora que lo pensaba. Con un gruñido corrió las sábanas y salió de la cama. Tendría que agradecerle al mayor dejarlo dormir en su cuarto. ¿Había dormido en el sofá el omega? 

 

Masajeando su sien avanzó por el pasillo. No tenía la capacidad de pensar en nada en ese momento. Cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral hacia el living escuchó como Yuuri se reía con otra persona. El beta sonrió para sus adentros, acaso el omega había conocido a alguien? Imposible que no, Yuuri era muy tierno. 

No pudo seguir imaginando cuando sus ojos le revelaron la causa de las risas. Victor Nikiforov. Peli-plata. Alfa. Mafioso. Victor Nikiforov. ¡Victor Nikiforov! El ruso estaba apoyado contra la puerta enfocando su vista en Yuuri. Estaba vestido de traje y parecía increíble que esa persona, que hablando amenamente con el omega, fuera uno de los mayores criminales de Rusia.

 

-¡Vete ya, Victor! Phichit despertará en cualquier momento y es muy peligroso que te vea- La voz del azabache parecía preocupada pero su actitud seguía siendo cordial. Esa mañana habían vuelto temprano al departamento porque el omega no quería preocupar a Phichit. Pero parecía que sus planes se verían frustrados cuando notó cómo el porte de Victor cambiaba. Sus ojos mostraban odio mas no sabía por qué. Trató de buscar el causante del cambio en el alfa y cuando lo encontró, sintió como su corazón se hundía. El beta estaba parado en la entrada del living mirándolos fijamente. Se notaba que estaba sorprendido. No hacía falta mirarlo más de un segundo para saber que el menor lo miraba con total decepción. Lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de Yuuri cuando vio cómo Victor sacaba un arma de su traje con las claras intenciones de disparar al tailandés, quien corrió al cuarto a encerrarse, tratando de buscar un arma para él mismo. Si iba a morir ese día, que al menos fuera peleando.

 

Antes de que el alfa pudiera ir detrás de él, este sintió cómo unas manos lo agarraban por la espalda. Era Yuuri, el omega desprendía un aroma amargo, tristeza y miedo combinados. La vista del alfa se volvió color roja y sólo deseó acabar con el sufrimiento de Yuuri, y quien lo provocaba era el beta. Lo cual significaba que tendría que matarlo. 

 

-¡VICTOR, NO! Por favor, no lo hagas. Es mi amigo y y-yo hablaré con él. Entenderá y e-esto- El omega se estaba hiperventilando. Lágrimas gruesas recorrían su rostro. Ante esa imagen, el mayor decidió guardar el arma y abrazarlo. Ya mataría al beta en otro momento. Hizo que el menor apoyara su cabeza en su pecho mientras aplicaba suaves palmadas en su pequeña espalda.

 

-Por ti no lo haré, zolotse*... Pero solo te advertiré una cosa- prosiguió cuando el menor respiraba tranquilamente- Phichit es ahora una amenaza. Estoy seguro que no dudará en delatarte a tu jefe. Ten cuidado.

 

El menor asentía lentamente odiando su situación. Aunque lo que Victor decía era cierto, él no creía que su mejor amigo lo delataría. Y si lo hacía, no sabría qué hacer. Claramente lo encarcelarían por cómplice pero no había nada en su contra, solo la palabra del beta…

Decidió que hablaría con él y le pidió a Victor que se fuera, más tarde lo llamaría. Este se fue reluctante aunque sabía que el menor se podría defender tranquilamente en caso de ser atacado por Chulanont. 

 

Cuando Yuuri estuvo solo, se encaminó a la habitación con cuidado. Abrió la puerta lentamente y si no fuera por sus reflejos, hubiera sido golpeado por el beta con un palo.

 

-¡Para, Phich! Puedo explicarlo!

 

-¡No tienes nada que explicar! ¡Es obvio que te estás viendo con Nikiforov! ¡¿Cómo puedes?! Aún sabiendo todo lo que hace!

 

El beta no había parado de intentar atacar al mayor en ningún momento, quien no podía más que esquivar sus ataques. Intentó explicarle, si es que había algo que explicar, pero fue en vano. No tuvo otra alternativa que derribar al beta con un golpe en las piernas e inmovilizarlo colocándose arriba de este. 

 

-¡Suéltame! Me das asco. Haré que te atrapen, Katsuki. Ya no te conozco.¡Nikiforov y tú se pudrirán en la cárcel si es que deciden no matarlo!- Yuuri solo se sentía más devastado con cada palabra que su amigo pronunciaba. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el nombre de Victor ser pronunciado, amargura se extendió por su pecho. 

 

-¡Ja! Ya quiero verte intentarlo. No tienes nada en contra mío y en la comisaría me quieren más a mí que a tí- El omega no sabía de dónde había salido eso. Pero se sintió muy bien al  decirlo. Con Victor nadie se metería. Algo dentro de ambos se rompió en ese momento. En Phichit, la amistad que tenía con Yuuri y su admiración. Y en el omega, su personalidad. Tal vez estar con el alfa sí lo había afectado. 

 

El tailandés se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas y logró empujar al mayor, quien cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y le dedicó una última mirada a su “amigo”.

 

-Irás a la cárcel, Yuuri. 

 

Cuando el silencio del departamento lo inundó, el omega no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo. Por su amigo, por su vida, por él. Yuuri no era tonto, algo había cambiado en él. Era la primera vez en su vida que le hablaba con altanería a alguien y lo peor de todo era que le había gustado la sensación.

 

Se levantó del suelo y buscó el teléfono que le había regalado el mafioso. Lo llamó y no tuvo que esperar ni dos segundos que el alfa ya estaba respondiendo. Le contó lo sucedido y no se sorprendió cuando Victor volvió a insistir en asesinar a su amigo. Para Yuuri, eso no era opción. No podría cargar con la muerte de su mejor amigo ni ahora ni nunca. Su plan era seguir con su vida normal. Desaparecer de la comisaría solo confirmaría las palabras del beta y él no quería eso. Claro, sería más fácil irse a vivir con el alfa y no preocuparse de nada nunca más, pero eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Además, de que su omega sentía un reto personal “desmentir” al tailandés y dejarlo en humillación frente a todos.

 

Le avisó a su alfa que actuaría normalmente e iría a trabajar hoy a la noche. Si Phichit se ponía en marcha, él también lo haría.

 

\---

 

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba alejarse de ese departamento de una vez por todas. Agradecía haber dormido en pijama, aunque no era suyo, porque hasta ese momento, no había caído en la cuenta de cómo estaba vestido. Sólo cuando llegó a un parque pudo detenerse a pensar. ¿Acaso Nikiforov ya estaría persiguiéndolo? ¿Lo matarían? Vio como el alfa intentó matarlo en ell departamento de Yuuri pero no entendió por qué no lo hizo. ¿Yuuri lo había defendido?

 

Emprendió el camino a su edificio aún sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que no notó cómo cierta persona lo seguía. Entró a su departamento gracias a una llave que tenía debajo de una maceta y se cambió. Hoy no iría a trabajar, se reportaría enfermo y saldría a comprar alcohol. Ya mañana pensaría qué hacer con Yuuri. Pareciera que al final, su nueva amiga sería la bebida.

 

\---

 

Yuuri llegó nervioso a la estación y saludó a sus compañeros, quienes le preguntaron por Phichit, ya que este había avisado que estaba indispuesto. El omega no sabía nada pero se relajó. Al menos por hoy, podría estar tranquilo. Dejó las cosas que el beta se había olvidado en su casa en el escritorio de este y se sentó en su lugar. 

 

Yuko, una omega que también había entrado a trabajar al mismo tiempo que él, le ofreció café. Sería una larga noche. Más aún que tenía que avanzar con el caso del mafioso para no levantar sospechas.

 

\----

  
  


-Quiero que te acerques al beta, Chris. Vigilalo. Haz lo que quieras pero necesito que te considere como nuevo confidente, ¿de acuerdo?- El peli-plata daba órdenes a su mejor amigo mientras se dirigía a una reunión con JJ. Sospechosamente, el alfa quería proponerle un negocio. Al parecer, recurriría a métodos más civilizados antes de empezar una guerra. Aunque al pensar del peli-plata, era una acción sin sentido porque ya lo había “amenazado” anteriormente. 

 

Chris, quien seguía en la llamada, aceptó sin problemas. Ni que tuviera otra opción más que aceptar. Además, Victor le avisó que no le dijera nunca para quién trabajaba. Chris sólo sería un millonario gerente de un club famoso y nada más. 

 

Otabek estacionó fuera del restaurante,  _ La Forchetta,  _ donde ocurrirían los negocios. JJ ya estaba adentro junto con su personal y quien parecía ser su pareja. El ruso se acercó, siendo acompañado por su propia gente, Otabek y Yurio. Curiosamente, este último no dejaba de ir a los lugares en donde iba el de tez trigueña.

 

-Ah! Nikiforov, tan puntual como siempre.

 

-Al grano, Leroy. ¿Qué quieres?- Era de noche y Victor quería volver a su casa, ver a Makkachin y quizá, si Yuuri quería, tener sexo con él. 

 

El canadiense asintió incómodo y siguió hablando. Al final, la reunión había sido para lo que Victor odiaba, perder su tiempo. JJ había intentado sacarle algunas ciudades bajo su mando con el fin de hacer sus negocios y darle al ruso cierto porcentaje. Conclusión, estafar a Victor. Este no siguió escuchando las idioteces de Leroy que se levantó y se fue, no sin antes decir:

 

-La próxima vez que me hagas perder mi tiempo, pondré una bala en tu pareja. A ver si así eres capaz de pensar aunque sea un poco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zolotse signifca "my gold", no sabría hacer una traducción al español aunque literalmente significa "mi oro". Mejor entendámoslo como "mi preciado"(? en este caso.
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos!


End file.
